


"First Year at the Louvre" Art

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Louvre Grammar and Boarding School [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art to go with my fanfic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3750874/chapters/8323960">First Year at the Louvre</a>.<br/>My art skills are abysmal at best, but I wanted to show my view of the characters at 11 and the uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. d'Artagnan

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that the score for this fic is [here](http://8tracks.com/lykxxn/i-m-coming-home)

Here's d'Artagnan! As you can see, his hair isn't especially long yet, but it's getting there! You can also see where the crests are on the school blazers.


	2. Athos

Here's Athos in his uniform!


	3. Aramis

Here's firstie Aramis with his wavy hair! I like to think he's looking at Anne (that's why he's so happy).


	4. Porthos

Porthos is a little shorter than I'd like him to be, but I'm sure by second year he'll have had a growth spurt!


	5. Milady

As you can see, Milady already has a mischievous glint in her eyes. Looks like trouble...


	6. Constance

First-year Constance strives for good grades and a lot of knowledge - and a little something more ...


	7. Louis

Here's Louis de Bourbon, the Headmaster's son, who certainly has a lot to live up to...


	8. Anne

Here's Aramis's crush and Louis's best friend (and the Spanish Ambassador's daughter), Anne Habsburg.


	9. Richelieu

Here's Cardinal Richelieu, looking his usual angry self. Maybe we'd better leave him be ...


	10. Rochefort

Here's the eleven-year-old future Comte de Rochefort. He's not someone you want as your enemy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Treville drawing saved, but I'm not going to post it until Chapter 7 is up, so I don't spoil you.   
> (Besides, I always like forming my own image of characters before I see pictures of them.)


	11. Treville

Here's history teacher Treville.


End file.
